


I'm With You Always

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Every single day, you’re by Bucky’s side.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 4





	I'm With You Always

You rested your head on Bucky’s bare chest, rubbing circles on his skin. He just laid there wide awake staring at the ceiling, “You okay?”

He sighed, “Just a lot on my mind.”

“Like?” You asked, gently trying to push him to open up.

“The mission today.” He peered down at you, “I almost lost you.”

You brought your hand to stroke your cheek, “You’ll never lose me. I’ll always be here with you.”

* * *

The next morning, Bucky woke up and you weren’t in bed. He figured you probably woke up and went to the kitchen or something. He proceeded to get out of bed and get dressed for the day.

When he got to the kitchen, he could feel tension in the room. Everyone was silent. They all had somber expressions on their faces.

Bucky’s brows furrowed, “What’s going on? Why’s everyone so sad?” His question caught everyone off guard.

Bucky went to the kitchen to grab the jug of orange juice, “Hey, do any of you know where Y/N is? She wasn’t in bed when I woke up.” He looked up and everyone was giving him a teary eyed look, “What? What’s wrong?”

Steve gulped and approached him, “Buck…Y/N’s gone.”

“Huh? No she’s not. I was just with her.”

Steve shook his head, “Bucky, she died in the medbay earlier this morning.”

In an instant, it felt like all of the oxygen in Bucky’s body was gone. He leaned forward, using the counter to keep himself up, “No, this-this is a dream. I need to wake up!”

Nat stood up, “This isn’t a dream. Bucky. Y/N was shot several times. Doctor Cho did all she could, but Y/N lost a lot of blood.”

Bucky started hyperventilating. The counter’s edge in his grasp started to crumble away. He looked down at the marble top and then back up. He saw you, “No! See! She’s right there!” he pointed behind where Sam was sitting. 

Everyone turned and they saw nothing, “Buck,” Steve said cautiously, “Y/N’s not there.”

You looked at him with sad eyes, “I’m sorry, Bucky,” your words were so clear, it _had_ to be you. You _had_ to be there.

“You didn’t make it?” he spoke to you, staring into your Y/E/C eyes. 

You shook your head, “I may have left the physical world, but I’m still here spiritually. I told you: I’ll always be here with you.”

“But you’re not here here!” he shouted. Everyone was confused as to what was going on. Was Bucky losing it?

You ran over to him and held his face in your hands, “Hey, ssshhh. It’s okay, Bucky. Everything will be okay.” 

Steve watched his break down before him. He felt so helpless. You were well loved among all of them. You were their own personal ball of sunshine. And now you were gone.


End file.
